A destroyed Mother
by nadapotter
Summary: How narcissa feels about lucius's treatment of draco and her POV on it.Please read and review


"Come here," I said gently resting my hand on the table in front of me ,I saw him look at me cautiously hesitant to move and I sighed.

I knew it wouldn't be easy how could it be I asked myself? It was hard that much I had admitted to myself. Yet, he was my child, my only son. I refused for just one minute to give up on him. It didn't even cross my mind. He was in a critical age, if only he would allow me to help him.

Looking at his bruised face, I felt my heart breaking into pieces. I sometimes wonder why my _DEAR_ husband had to be so harsh on him. It was one of these points, which we constantly disagreed on. While I believe in discipline, I certainly disapprove of physical violence as a sort of punishment for children, especially my CHILD.

He was growing up so fast, that it's terrifying. He's already sixteen sooner or later ill be holding my grandchildren.

Although, he was old he looked so young with his head tilted downwards to avoid looking me in the looked so innocent, yet, he wouldn't allow himself this feeling of vulnerability. "Men, "I thought bitterly.

My son these days or at least for the last couple of years was passing through the stage of wanting to feel responsible, although, he is still in the stage of maturity, Wanting to feel strong although he is as vulnerable as, when I held him sixteen years ago.

I tried to not let it show though. When he'd look at me and answer rudely or when he snapped at me. He thinks I'm overbearing .I thought that was all just a phase "_his teenage years"_ trying to act cold and unfeeling. I thought it won't last for long and that he'd return back to being Momma's boy again.

However, I was wrong, I have misjudged the situation and now I have to interfere. It would be difficult task regaining back my sons trust and respect.

It was my fault, I admit and now I have to pay for being so weak, ignorant. My naivety made me leave my husband deal with the situation. Even though I didn't approve of his methods. I thought he knew better on how to raise our son, seeing, as they were both males. However, it was apparent now that my husband has misused his authority.

He treated him so harshly for no reason. It is slightly ironic and hypocritical of him. Beating up his son and insulting him when he himself used to do the same things. I knew this without him even bothering to say it. All teenage boys are like that but they grow up, they learn from there mistakes a point which he chose to ignore.

You must all be wondering why I'm talking about my supposed husband like that .Asking yourselves astonished, how the hell is she married to him? To be blunt, the answer is quite simple my marriage was an arranged one. I accepted his hand in marriage after refusing so many suitors before him. I had this huge argument with my parents. Then out of nowhere, I was walking down the aisle hand in hand with a man whom I didn't even know. A man who was less educated then I was.

I have accepted his hand in marriage with the promise of love coming after marriage. But I was wrong, all this talk is bullshite .there was NO love.

Sure, I love him, how can I not? I've been living with him for eighteen years. yet, I'm not in love with him nor will I ever be.

The truth is there is a big difference between loving someone and being in love with someone regrettably; I'll never feel the later.

He has crushed me, crushed my dreams, Hopes and ambition. Never wanting me to rise above him nor succeed in my career.

He has turned my son against me .The only hope I have, he has destroyed. He has moulded him, shaped him so he could be an exact replica of him._" LIKE FATHER LIKE SON," _I thought sarcastically.

The funny thing about all this is that he manipulated me .he convinced me that he knew what was best for my son and would act upon it with no delay.

After that, he painted me to my son as a mother who has abandoned her child and is ignoring him or when she doesnt she hands out punishments left and right._**In short, he has outsmarted me.**_

To be frank, I can't say I hate him as it would be an understatement. My lifetime experience taught me one thing and that is to never underestimate your opponent. Even if it is a lumpy, stupid man, with less brain than a peacock. All this taught me one thing and that is no matter what hardship you go through or how unfair life becomes there is only one thing common between all of us and that is that life goes on.

**A.N: **_This is the first story I've ever written so please be kind on me. Please read and review that would encourage me to write more and improve my writing._


End file.
